Girl's Night Out
by piratequeenz
Summary: Just a fun little something written up involving some other OC's from Deviantart. What better fun than a girl's night on the town? All characters to their respective owners.


((Authors Notes: This is just a fun something I typed up out of boredom one day.

Disclaimers:

Bella Crane belongs to: Deviant username JokerxSiren

Barbara Wool belongs to: Deviant Username Vixenated

Scarecrow, Mad Hatter, Gotham, and all Batman characters belong to D.C.

The song "Telephone featuring Beyonce" belongs to Lady GaGa I do believe.

Zephyr and Ragady belong to me. ))

**A night out!**

How did she get here again, wrapped up in this…nonsense? Oh. Right. Bella.

Bella, as one of the only of the girls who earned a substantial amount of money _legally_, had decided to invite the girls out for a "girls day". Ragady had, of course, refused the offer, but the girls wouldn't hear of it. So it had been, that with a bribe of getting to pick out a new set of sheer scissors, the girls had hit the town. Bella, Ragady, Barbara, and Zephyr.

The other three, of course, had been chatting it up having a wonderful time, each in respective costumes, Bella having decided on a bloody nurse outfit, Zephyr in pirate attire and Barbara in her usual sheep hood and cloven boots. It was close enough to Halloween that they wouldn't seem _as_ out of place, but that didn't mean Ragady didn't notice the stares from the passing crowds, even if she was the only one of the girls who seemed to notice.

"Come on, Rags, what's keeping you?" Barbara asked, moving back to wrap an arm around Ragady's.  
"The heroes will be here any moment, this isn't a good idea…" Ragady stated simply, scanning the buildings above them for said heroes.  
"Oh come on, we're not breaking any laws! We're entitled to have a fun day out if we want to, we're not breaking any laws, they can't arrest us." Bella argued.  
"Yeah, lighten up, _Rags_!" Zephyr giggled at the nickname, throwing Babs a wink for coming up with it.  
For a moment, Ragady imagined strangling the girl…but the two of them both belonged to the Shadow Force, so such a thing was not allowed.  
"Oh! Look!" Babs pointed to a shop, and the other girls gave out excited little squeals at the good idea…and Ragady's eyes must have doubled in size.  
"I can get something for Jonathan!" Bella smiled.  
"I can get something for MYSELF! Because I AM the BEST significant other EVER!" Zephyr grinned, striking a pose and looking in the mirror of the shop,  
"Rawr, you beast you!" Zephyr went on to joke at her reflection.  
"I think I'll wait outside…" Ragady promptly decided, trying to break away from the group, but the girls were quick to clutch her and pull her inside the dreaded place. The lingerie shop, with three X's above the door.

Ragady cringed. Mannequins, everywhere, she didn't mind so much. It was the lace and frilled under wearing that bothered her. She had never seen the purpose in such useless trinkets, and thus, she saw no purpose for being in this store. The other girls, of course, seldom agreed with her, running from wall to wall with bright eyes and broad smiles.  
"How about that? Oh no, that would never do! What about this? Hey, you'd look great in this! What do you think?" The moment they let go of her, Ragady tried to casually slump her way over behind a shelf of…toys? Whatever they were, she tried slinking behind them to hide, but Zephyr was already holding something up behind her, she caught a glimpse of the monstrosity in one of the mirrors on the wall.  
"Hm…I think it could work…." Zephyr guessed, holding up the black lace set to Ragady's form. A glare was all that was needed for the girl to back away with hands held up in mock innocence, running off to join the others.  
"Hey, you know what this means, don't you?" Zephyr decided, grinning at the other girls, who caught on right away it seemed.  
"FASHION SHOW!" they decided, grabbing various things to try on and searching out the dressing room with giggles. Just When Ragady didn't think it could get any worse. Well, as long as _she_ didn't have to try anything on, it would be fine.

The girls tried on outfit after outfit, strutting out to strike poses galore for each outfit, before Zephyr stuck her head out to disrupt the flow of things to shout a,  
"I'm not coming out in this!" followed by a,  
"Why not? Come on!"  
"No! I don't wanna!"  
"Come on! It can't be that bad!"  
"Fine!" she came out from behind the curtain in a random cowgirl outfit, looking accusing glances at the other two to try to determine which one had put it in among her other stuff.  
"That's cute!"  
"I hate you!" and then she ran back inside to laughter from the other two. Somehow it was all good natured.

"What, what'd you find?" they asked, trying to peak their heads in the curtain before Bella opened the curtain on her face alone, biting her lip with a grin, and then throwing the curtains open.  
"Ooooh, nice find!" the other two applauded as Bella strutted out in the lacy under garments. Ragady doubted it was the color or even the design, so much as the way it fit her form. Perfectly. On their own, the items were probably quite ugly. But when they hugged the buxom woman's curves, and the color matched her full blond hair, even Ragady could not deny how lovely it was to look at. Bella admired herself in the mirror, apparently having found what she wanted, and glanced behind at Ragady in the mirror as the other two returned to the hunt. Strutting over in matching heels, a grin on her face,  
"Why don't you find something?" Ragady narrowed her eyes. She didn't like the way Bella could so easily walk around in so little. So perfectly comfortable with her form…then again, she wasn't covered in stitching and constant wounds. Ragady stared at the woman before her, at the beauty, and was just beginning to truly hate her, when Zephyr shouted out loudly enough for the entire store to hear,  
"I LOVE IT!" and pounced, not walked, pounced out of the dressing room. She too seemed so perfectly comfortable in so little, and Ragady decided to spread her hatred evenly among the three for this torture. Honestly, people thought _she_ was a sadist.  
"Rawr!" Zephyr grinned, donning what looked like rabbit fur bra and undies with tail, with fur paw gloves and cat ears and a bell collar, all striking white. Ragady had never seen the girl in white before.  
"Ish so soft! Never mind PITA, I'm a fur gal all the way!" she nuzzled up against Bella's leg, already in animal mode apparently and getting a pet from the woman, even responding with a purr!  
"I could give it stripes and be a Cheshire cat!" she laughed, giving an evil grin for a moment,  
"Mr. Hatter wouldn't have the first idea how to respond, I don't think!" she laughed, but then shook her head,  
"Though in actuality I don't think I'd really do that…well, I _might_ not. I'm not making any promises. Though really I wouldn't want to be that mean to my dear friend. He might not invite me back for tea…" She smiled, crawling over to one of the cushioned seats and lounging like a proper cat.  
"You can look, but no touching…" Zephyr purred, pretending to conduct some musicians with her fingers.  
"Babs, have you found anything? When you get out, we've got to find something for Rags, she can't be left out!" Bella called, turning to grab Ragady by the arm as the woman attempted to flee.  
"Oh no you don't, quite being so anti-social! This is supposed to be fun!" Bella admonished as Beabs peaked out with a grin and a nod at Bella's words.  
"My usual outfit is pretty sexy, but there's no reason I can't add proper clothing underneath!" Babs smiled, stepping out in black lace and mesh wearing, ones that would indeed go perfectly under her usual outfit.  
"I already have a set like this, but no reason I can't get another." She smiled, modest compared to the rest, though she did glance in a mirror and strike up a small pose with a smile.

"We've got to find Ragady something…" Zephyr mentioned lazily, already in full cat-mode it seemed, and playing the part well.  
"How about that?" she asked, pointing at the closest thing to her, apparently too lazy now to get up again. Ragady followed the finger in horror to something even skimpier than what the other two were wearing, and this time she actually tried to run, but failed.  
"Um, I don't think she'd like that too much…" Babs noted, looking around a bit more carefully.  
"I don't think she'd want to show nearly that much skin…" Babs smiled, exchanging a glance with Ragady that for just a moment seemed to mean that she understood. Ragady had always known there was a reason she actually liked Barbara…at least a little bit compared to the other two.  
"Whatever…" Zephyr yawned, apparently deciding to test out her new outfit for a catnap.  
"Hm…I suppose you're right then…" Bella nodded, giving a stern look telling Ragady not to run away again, a look almost worthy of Crane, which unnerved the ragdoll of flesh just a bit. Bella moved to help in the search, since Zephyr was obviously not going to be any help any more. Barbara picked up a few things to show her, but Ragady didn't respond.  
"You know, you don't have to show off what you get here. Sometimes it's for other people, but sometimes, we like to shop in places like this just to make ourselves feel pretty…" Barbara tried to explain.  
"I like my ENTIRE outfits to match, underwearings included!" Zephyr grinned,  
"You could get something orange to go under your usual outfits. Besides, even you have to wear something under that, I'm sure. And if you don't….well, it might be a good idea to." Babs shrugged, trying to be helpful.

Ragady thought about that. She supposed…she could try something then…  
Babs picked out a few sets of orange, brown, and green things, no doubt trying to match, and Bella picked out something black and lacy, though it came with a lacy robe type thing to go over it. A bit see through, but still much more modest. Ragady looked at them all skeptically, but reluctantly grabbed them anyways, moving to the dressing room with some coaxing. She scanned the items, and didn't want to try them on at all, but after some convincing of herself, figured she'd try on the orange ones. If nothing else they would go under her usual outfits. Unfortunately, the dressing room had a mirror, something she never really had much use for. She examined herself every day, several times a day, for wounds or bruises or broken bones, but seeing herself full figure…almost made her cry. But she didn't. She threw on Bella's choice instead, since it covered the most, and opened the curtains almost violently.  
"Happy?" she asked, and the girls applauded.  
"Very sexy, you should strike a pose to make it proper!" Zephyr smiled. Ragady put her hands on her hips with a frown.  
"That works." She was thankful to be out of there.

Surely, after such an awful place, the next choice would be some place truly fun, right? So…why had they decided to go to a bar/club? Ragady cringed, again, at their choice. At least she wouldn't have to try anything on here. She didn't require food or liquids, but she was highly considering getting a drink anyways…you know, if she drank ever. The girls crowded around a table, and Zephyr wasted no time threatening the bar tender into giving her a very own bottle of rum, even though she didn't look a day over sixteen.  
"Flirt with a bar tender, check!" Zephyr grinned, coming back and flopping down, tossing the bag with her new outfit into the booth beside her and taking a swig from her rum bottle.  
"Last time I checked, I don't believe the people qualified, "Give me a bottle of rum and maybe I won't blow your brains out" as flirtation…" Babs laughed.  
"He liked it…"Zephyr corrected, and Bella looked back at the bartender with a giggle and gave a nod.  
Oh God, with this new development…did this mean Ragady had flirted with the people she killed when she had thought she was warning them? That idea made her a little sick inside.

Babs ordered several shots for the group, Ragady declined hers to boos from the other three, and each downed three shots of different substances, Ragady didn't bother asking what.  
"You know, I'm glad you arranged this, Bella!" Babs smiled,  
"It's nice to get out and hang out just us girls every once in a while." She smiled.  
"I second that!" Zephyr grinned, leaning over to rest her head on Bella's breasts without asking for permission.  
"Um..thank you. Zephyr, what are you doing? I know you're not drunk yet…" Bella pointed out.  
"Nope, I can just appreciate a good set of boobs." She shrugged, sitting up and taking another swig of rum, getting a laugh from Babs and a strange look from Ragady, who obviously didn't get much of anything that was going on any more.  
"Oh! I love this song!" Babs grinned, as a song that obviously the other three girls knew began to play.  
"Telephone, you know, this has to be Lady GaGa's best song!" Zephyr grinned.  
"Well, what are we waiting for, lets dance!" Bella laughed, and the three girls got up without question to move their ways to the dance floor. Babs tried to drag Ragady along, and she tapped her pair of scissors as a warning, getting a harmless grin as they allowed her, this time, to stay behind. She watched, and actually, after a few moments of planning out with each other, they got a rather good dance going. It was very much like a dance a pop star might perform to the song, so it matched quite well. It was actually quite amusing, and admittedly it looked like they were having a lot of fun. Even some of the other people in the place had started watching their performance with some interest.

"Halloween's a bit early, isn't it?" Ragady heard the smile in the male's voice before he took a seat across from her.  
"What of it?" she demanded harshly, making him hold his hands up defensively in surprise.  
"Hey, I don't mean no beef, I was gonna say I like it. That's a really good costume, real creepy, you know?" he shrugged, sipping from his drink. Was he…hitting on her? Wow. This had to be a first. She instinctively scanned the room, moving only her eyes and not her head, to search for his buddies egging him on to hit on the freak, but didn't see anyone.  
"This isn't a costume." She stated simply, giving him a glare.  
"Oh…um…my bad?" he figured, shaking his head and getting up. She got an idea. Perhaps she could have a bit of fun after all. She threw on a smile suddenly that somehow managed to be something other than completely cruel.  
"I'm just kidding with you, I appreciate the compliment, this make up took me a really long time to put on and get right!" she lied, mimicking the voice pitch she had heard females use when they were being friendly. Probably not mimicking very well, but it seemed to work well enough to make him stop and grin.  
"Ah, a-ha, you can't fool me! Very tricky!" he admonished playfully.  
"I can show you how it's done, if you would like. I don't have any of the make up here, it's back at my place. But I can give you the address, you could drop by later…" she offered, doing her absolute best to hide the true intentions in her words, and even batting her eye lashes a bit. He grinned.  
"Really? That'd be great! Awesome!" he smiled.  
"Do you have a pen?" she asked, and he searched around for one, pulling it out with a stupid grin. She took the pen and wrote down the address to one of her warehouses with a smile on a napkin, handing it to him.  
"Why don't you drop by later?" she asked.  
"Yeah, thanks, I'll do that!" he grinned, moving back to the bar with a happy smile, not having any idea of what he just got himself into.

The song finished, and the other girls stumbled over with laughter and smiles.  
"Hey," Babs asked, "Who was that guy? He was kind of cute…" she asked. Ragady gave a simple smile,  
"Just some guy. Liked my 'costume'." she said with a simple smile.  
"Awww, Ragady's got a boyfriend!" Zephyr joked, holding up her bottle for cheers and taking another swig. Ragady said nothing in response to that, because in actuality, she would have a new doll. She supposed this night wasn't a complete waste after all.  
"Perhaps a girls night out isn't so bad…" she figured with a shrug and a smile, getting curious looks from the others.

((Meh, not much of an ending, but well, there it is. Besides, it's getting late and I'm getting tired! There you go girls, hope you liked it! n_n ))


End file.
